Saria in Santa Barbara
by SunnyDay64
Summary: When Saria, a daughter of Hades with special powers, runs away from camp, she finds herself in Santa Barbara in the office of a psychic detective. Will they find out her secret? Will she find a family? Will I stop asking Questions? Rated T because I'm paranoid. I do not own Psych or Percy Jackson. Cover art is mine.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Saria

9 years ago

Saria looked around in amazement flicking her long black hair out of her face every couple of minutes. Chiron smiled at the 7 year old's excitement; she seemed to drink everything in. Chiron spotted Annabeth, who was just a year older than Saria, and called her over.

"Yeah Chiron?" The little blonde asked.

"This is a new camper. Will you show her around?"

"Of course!" The two soon became friends.

################################################################

5 years ago

Saria could now fight quite well, Percy had come to camp and completed the quest a few months ago. They were all sitting down to dinner when she was claimed. A dark light bathed the pavilion, everyone looked up from eating, to see a dark scythe over the head of the camper. Her icy blue eyes widened when Chiron said, " Saria, daughter of Hades." She dropped her plate and ran, deep into the forest, and straight into something. That something was actually a someone. A short blonde wearing a fake leather jacket and boots with jeans and a band shirt with IMAGINE DRAGONS written on it caught Saria.

"Woah-kid." She looked about 16 "You okay?"

"Who are you?" Was all Saria managed.

She smiled "Ariana but you can call me Ari."

Saria found that Ariana was different from most people. She visited quite often, which was one of the few things keeping Saria sane. The campers, besides Annabeth, avoided her like the plague. This caused her (when she turned 13) to explain to Chiron that; now that she could control the mist she would get a small apartment near camp and start taking classes online. Earlier that year Ari had found out Saria's powers and immediately accepted them.

Ariana already knew of the fact that Saria was daughter of the death god, so when she witnessed Saria's powers she guessed that Saria was blessed (or cursed) by the snow goddess. She explained the theory to Saria who agreed. That was when she first took Saria on an adventure, and explained she wasn't human, she was a timelord, and she and her brother were the only ones left. She took Saria on her hoverboard through the timestream to New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York.

Saria received a small Crystal on a necklace from Khione later that year, and found when she pulled it off and twirled it she would be holding a sword made of unmelting ice. Ari trained her during the year Ari fought with two daggers when she had to fight) and she trained at camp over the summer. No one knew she had ice powers, that would just make them more frightened. Or that was why Saria didn't tell.

################################################################

Present day (2014, Summer)

Saria groaned, another hot day. She disliked heat almost as much as she enjoyed cold, almost. A spring day was great, with a warm breeze, but 95* and no wind was torture. She rolled onto her stomach and groaned again. She drifted off... and fell off her bunk. That woke her up. She pulled on a pair of tight faded jeans, a shirt that said "Schrodinger's Cat Walks into a Bar... and doesn't" and zipped her "Coat of many pockets" over it which was an old large grey hoodie with 14 pockets on the inside. She put on her black lace up combat boots on and blue fingerless gloves, ran a brush through her long black hair, and side parted it, flicked her bangs out of her eyes, and ran to breakfast. She ran into the pavilion and slid into her seat across from her brother, Nico.

"Sup?" She said. Nico looked up from his food and smiled slightly.

"I'm traveling again today" she frowned, he was always traveling.

"Nico, it's hard just being at camp" she'd stopped renting the apartment for summer, "but please don't leave me." His older sister practically begging him to stay, it wasn't right. He knew she had a hard time at camp, but she could also take care of herself.

"You can shadow travel Sari, you'll be fine."

He needed to get away, Saria could see that so she forced a smile and said "Kay Nico, you're right."

Splash. A chariot with Annabeth, a son of Iris, and three new demigods crashed into the lake. Saria pushed to the front of them and watched them exit the lake. Quickly they were dried off and introduced. Almost instantly the boy Leo was claimed. People dispersed so it was just Saria, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Drew. As soon as Drew insulted Piper, which Saria saw coming, she glared at Drew, which was terrifying. Drew backed away and ran off.

"Saria," Annabeth began but didn't finish what she was she was saying, instead she said "never mind, would you show Piper around camp?"

"Sure, this way Piper." They walked towards the cabins, and Saria explained everything.

"So, who is your godly parent?" Piper eventually asked.

"Hades, and my mom disappeared." Saria said this matter-of-factly.

"Oh uh, sorry" Piper was suddenly uncomfortable.

"I never got along with her, it doesn't matter." For several minutes there was a slightly awkward silence.

"Ummm, is there any chance you have a cell phone I could borrow?" Piper said breaking the silence.

Saria smiled slightly. "I'm not supposed to, but it's not like I follow the rules." She handed Piper the cell phone.

"Thanks" She dialed and talked for a short time, when she finished she looked upset. Saria glanced at the screen and, before it went blank, saw the name "McLean".

"You last name's McLean? Like Tristan McLean?"

"Well.." Piper opened her mouth to deny it but one look at Saria and she knew she would be able to tell she was lying. "Yeah" she mumbled "he's my dad, please don't tell anyone."

"No one here likes me, except Annabeth, who would I tell? Also, no offense, but I find those movies he's in stupid, inaccurate, and boring."

Piper laughed "You and me both"

"Now let's continue" She and Saria set off towards the weapons shed.

################################################################

That night at the campfire, everything was normal until Rachel spouted her prophecy:

_Child of lightning, beware the earth The giants' revenge the 8 shall birth The forge and dove shall break the cage And death unleash through Hera's rage But the child with ice could end it all. If she follows Snow, and lets them fall. If she helps she can save them all, And after she's gone she will stay for all time._

The whole camp stared at Rachel. Who was this child of ice? Why was she so important? Saria glanced around at every one. 'They can't find out' she thought. 'I have to run... again.' She slipped out of the amphitheater, unnoticed by all, except a certain curly haired Hephaestus boy. She ran into the woods, until she was deep in the shadows and with all her energy she shadow traveled away. She found herself in an office space, with her dyslexia she could just make out the word like Psych. Then her vision started to cloud and, before she had time to think if she would be found, she passed out from exhaustion.

#########################################################################

**AN: Thank you so much for reading my first story. Thank you RainyDay12 for being my editor. Saria and Ariana will be my OC's for most of my stories. I hope to update by Sunday or Monday.**


	2. Chapter 2: Santa Barbara

Chapter 2

Shawn and Gus pulled up to the Psych office in the Blueberry. They were arguing over what pineapple was the best in.

"I'm telling you, Gus, pineapple smoothies." He said as they walked into the office, he heard breathing, "Dude, someone's in here"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"I'm calling Juliet." As Gus called, Shawn grabbed a broom and held it in front of himself like a weapon, he quietly walked into the next room, raised his broom and got ready to defend himself from... A teenage girl? She was leaning against the wall and looked fast asleep. Gus walked in "Shawn don't just…" He trailed off when he saw the girl.

She had long black hair with bangs just above her eyes that swept to the right, her hair was parted slightly to the left and went a couple inches longer than her shoulders. She was very pale, with a little black eyeliner and some pink lip shimmer. She was about 5' 7". She had little scratches, and leaves in her hair, as if she'd been running through the woods. Suddenly she woke up with a start revealing icy blue eyes, she scrambled to her feet. "Sorry, I, ummm, I..." Saria trailed off.

Shawn and Gus stared at her. "How did you get in?" Shawn asked.

"Uhhh... well, I um…"

Saria was cut off when the door was thrown open and Lassie yelled "Put your hands up!"

Saria yelped and threw her hands into the air, at the same time falling backwards. Juliet came in after him, all four adults stared at the girl.

"Um, we're going to have to take you in for questioning."

"Look, I'm sorry, I was just tired and I don't, I mean I can't, uhh..." She was looking around as if suddenly an answer would appear.

"Come on," Juliet said gently, "We just need to ask you some questions."

"Jules, just ask her here, she's not dangerous." Shawn said, seeing how scared the girl was.

"Fine, but any funny business..." Lassie glared at the girl. All four sat down on the couch, and Saria sat down on a chair across from them.

"First, what's your name?"

"Saria"

"Last name?"

"Evers"

Lassiter wrote that down. "Hmmmm, age?"

"16"

"Where do you live?"

"A small apartment in Manhattan."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Are you a runaway?"

"Sorta, I have no parents." Saria decided that the best option was to tell the truth, mostly.

"Were you alone?"

"Sometimes, I was often at a... boarding school."

"What were you doing in the Psych office?"

"Resting"

"How did you get in?"

"It was unlocked..." Gus glared at Shawn.

"Did you take anything?"

"No."

"Empty your pockets." She did. She unzipped her coat and emptied the 14 inside pockets. Out came: a touch screen phone, two walkie talkies, a wallet, a first a aid kit, 2 emergency blankets, various makeup, a brush and comb in one, a toothbrush and a mirror, a Swiss army knife, a flashlight, a mini water purifier, a notebook, pens and pencils, a camera, and finally out of the snack pocket, a bag of beef jerky, sunflower seeds, energy bars, trail mix, candy, peanut butter, and dried fruit.

"That is... a lot."

Saria nodded. "Is any of that yours?" Shawn and Gus rifled through the stuff looking at it all.

"No." said Gus.

Shawn turned to Gus, "Dude, she has dried pineapple." He said this so seriously, that Saria laughed.

"Yeah, pineapple is the best."

Lassie sighed "Ok, we won't take you to the station as long as you two agree."

Shawn and Gus looked at each other and Shawn said "Sure, and we will even let her stay here until she can get home."

"What?" Gus and Saria said at the same time.

Saria hurriedly said "No, no, no, no. No. I will be fine, I can take care of myself," she began stuffing her possessions back into her coat. "Seriously, I will be fine."

Lassie sighed, " You can't be alone, but we can't let a civilian watch you, so you can stay with Juliet, and Psych can be your... babysitting service until we can contact your home."

Saria opened her mouth to protest, but Juliet seemed nice, and she had left camp to get away, so... why not. "Okay."

"Let's go then!" Shawn smiled. ################################################################

"So, you can stay here." Juliet motioned to the guest bedroom. "It has a bathroom connected to it, and we can go shopping for some more clothes later."

"Cool, also I can pay for the clothes."

Juliet didn't argue, she had a feeling the girl wouldn't take no for an answer. "I'm gonna get cleaned up, so I'll see you at dinner." Saria walked into the room and locked the door. It was small, cream colored and had a twin bed with brown sheets and a wooden floor. There was also a wardrobe. She walked into the adjoining bathroom, it was light blue, with blue tiles, and white and silver appliances, and it had one window facing the ocean. Saria turned on the bath, and got in. The quiet gave her time to think. She wasn't sure where to go from here. Ari would eventually come, or Nico. She could always visit Keri in Minnesota, maybe. She closed her eyes. She would just take each day as it came.

***later***

There was loud knocking at her door, Saria's eyes flew open. She sighed, her bath water had a thin layer of ice over it.

"Coming." She called to the knocker. She quickly pulled on her clothes and opened the door.

Shawn was standing there. "Jules says dinners ready."

"Thanks." She followed him into the hall. At the table there was a dinner of mashed potatoes, chicken, and peas.

As Saria sat down, Shawn said "So tell us about yourself." The dreaded words. "Well, I never met my father, and my mother and I had a... not so great relationship. She disappeared when I was six. My boarding school basically adopted me. I've lived there forever. My friend, Percy's, mom taught me to drive, and I have an old second or third hand light blue pickup truck. I have a cat, well she isn't really mine, she just lives in my apartment sometimes. Her name is Checkers, she's black with white square-ish spots, hence the name Checkers." Saria realised that she was just talking now. "Sorry, you probably don't want to know all that."

"No, it's really interesting, continue please." Juliet encouraged.

"Well, when I was younger I had some bullying problems because of my father, and that's when I met Ariana Smith. She is a little older than me, and she is always traveling. She started taking me with her everywhere. That's when I met Keri, our other friend. She, Ari, and I all are in a band called Ask, because A for Ariana, S for Saria, and K for Keri. And that's my life."

"A band?, I had a band in high school?" The meal was finished as Shawn said that.

"Really? That's… hilarious!" Saria started laughing.

Shawn frowned, "What's so funny?"

"The thought of you singing!" Saria snorted. "Well! Now I've heard everything." Shawn was going to say something but he liked that she looked so happy. "Well I am going to bed, thank you for dinner Juliet."

"No problem, Goodnight." Saria smiled and walked to her room. She glanced in the mirror and raised her eyebrows, she really looked happy. She pulled off her hoodie and fell into bed. She was asleep in minutes.

**AN: For my 6 viewers. Thank you mom for helping with grammar in parts. Yes another chapter in one day. Well goodnight for most of America. **


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and Visitors

_Saria looked around. It was completely dark except for one spot of light. She moved towards it when suddenly it grew and she could see where she was standing. It was Central Park, but empty of life. She glanced around, hoping to see something, anything alive. _

_Behind her a voice said "You will always be alone." It was a woman's voice. It seemed to come from all around her. _

_Saria turned in a slow circle, "Where are you."_

_"__Right here." Saria whirled around to face a woman made of earth. Saria's mind raced, trying to remember who this woman was._

_"__Gaea!" Saria remembered. _

_"__So you know who I am. And I am here to tell you that you never will fit in. You are an extra. Even your brother left you."_

_"__NO. No, you're wrong. I have Annabeth, and Percy…And Ariana and Keri!"_

_"__Yes, one is missing, one is always looking for him, one is far away, and one is currently on another planet." Saria could hear the smugness in Gaea's voice, like she had won something._

_"__I…I… umm…" Saria fumbled for words, 'Maybe she's right' Saria thought._

_"__I am right" Gaea said. "I always am. You know I am, remember that." The dream faded and Saria was now standing in a forest. She started running. It was so familiar, like when she was twelve and had first been claimed. _

_Someone grabbed her arm, it was Annabeth. "You know Gaea's right, we don't like you." Annabeth hissed._

_Percy appeared at her side. "We just talked to you out of pity. You don't matter."_

_Suddenly Nico was there, "I'd rather have Bianca here. You know it." _

_Then Ariana, "You're just a kid I ran into, the only reason I stuck around is I felt bad for you." _

_They were all talking at once now. Telling her they didn't like her. Somewhere in her mind Saria knew Gaea was doing this, but that was forgotten as her friend's voices rose. She covered her ears but it didn't change anything, they just kept getting louder. She screamed for them to stop. Then she bolted up right._

Her cheeks were wet with tears. She took a deep breath but the tears wouldn't stop.

The door flew open and Juliet ran in Shawn following. "Are you okay? I heard a scream." She asked.

Saria scrubbed at her face, trying, and failing to stop crying. "I'm fine, just a nightmare." Juliet sat down next to her on the bed and pulled Saria into a hug. Saria was surprised at first, never having had a mother figure. Then she leaned into Juliet and cried. She just let it out. For the first time in a long time.

After a few minutes Saria had stopped crying and pulled away from Juliet. "Thanks." She said quietly. Juliet nodded and left to make breakfast. Shawn stopped as if to say something, but just ruffled Saria's hair and left. Saria followed after washing her face and brushing her hair. The three sat down to a breakfast of eggs and potato pancakes.

"So yesterday there were you two, and Gus, but who was the other guy….. Didn't you call him Old Yeller or something?" Saria asked.

Shawn snorted, "I'm calling him that now. His name is Lassiter, but we call him Lassie."

"I knew it was a dog." Saria said triumphantly. "I knew it."

"Well, I have to go into work, see you later Shawn and Saria." Juliet left.

"So I have to go to work with you?" Saria asked Shawn.

"Have to? No, you get to." Shawn said. "It's fun. We can play Portal there, or get smoothies."

"What about the psychic detective part. Where you work?" Saria asked skeptically.

"That only comes up when we have a case." Shawn said smiling.

Saria shook her head. "You are so…"

"Awesome?"

"Weird."

Shawn frowned "That's not nice."

Saria rolled her eyes and put her plate in the dishwasher. "Well are we going or not?"

"We're going, no need to be impatient." Shawn said smiling. "We are going to be taking the motorcycle, if that's okay."

"I've done more dangerous things than ride on a motorcycle." Saria smirked.

"To the Psych-Mobile!" Shawn yelled as he ran out the door, Saria following.

"Don't you…. Forget about me" Saria and Shawn sang together as they walked into the Psych office.

Gus looked up from his laptop, "There you are. I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"Why so anxious to see me? Were you worried Saria was going to kill me or something?" Shawn asked, amused.

"No. We just got a case. She said she will be here in a few minutes." Gus explained.

"Well, while you two worry about that I'm going to get a coffee. Want anything?" Saria questioned.

"Pineapple smoothie." Shawn and Gus said at the same time.

"Okay. A coffee and two pineapple smoothies." Saria said as she left.

"See Gus, she is very nice." Shawn said happily.

"I never said she wasn't." Gus replied. Shawn shrugged.

"Hello?" A new voice asked. "Is this Psych?"

"Yes, are you the person who called earlier?" Gus asked.

"Yup, that's me!" The girl looked around 16 and had blonde hair, a t-shirt that said OWL CITY, and a fake leather jacket and boots.

"So what is it you want us to do for you?" Shawn asked.

"Well, I want you to find my friend." She said smiling.

Saria walked in with the drinks "They didn't have pineapple so..." She turned and saw the girl. "Ariana?"

**AN: This came out a bit sad in the beginning. I don't claim to know anything about how cops work just fyi. Please reveiw. For my 10 viewers!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chats and Friends

The day before at camp.  
As Jason, Piper, and Leo got ready to leave for their quest, Annabeth ran up to them. "Have you seen Saria?"

Piper said "No." at the same time as Jason said "Who?"

"She showed Piper around, black hair, dark aura, daughter of Hades?" Annabeth explained.

"Um, I think I saw her slip off after Rachel's prophecy?" Leo said this as a question.

"What? Why?" Annabeth whirled around to look at Leo.

"I don't know why! She just looked freaked out and ran off." Leo explained nervously. Annabeth was scary.

"Why would she leave… Was it the prophecy? Did something about it scare her?" Annabeth thought aloud.

"Maybe she knows this… Child of Ice? And went to warn them?" Jason put in.

"Hey." All four jumped at the new voice. "Is Saria here?" It was Ariana.

"No, we can't find her. Leo saw her leave after the prophecy." Annabeth said.

"Well… Oh right," She turned to Jason, Piper, and Leo. "I'm Ariana, Saria's best friend."

They all introduced themselves and Leo asked "Who's your godly parent?"

"I don't have one," Was the response. "Now Annabeth, what was the prophecy?"

"It was 'Child of lightning, beware the earth, The giants' revenge the 8 shall birth, The forge and dove shall break the cage And death unleash through Hera's rage, But the child with ice could end it all. If she follows Snow and lets them fall. If she helps she can save them all, and after she's gone she will stay for all time.' She seemed kind of freaked out by it. Do you know why?"

Ariana replied with "No idea." But she was thinking 'Of course. She doesn't want people to find her ice powers.'

"I guess I will search for her. Don't worry about it Annabeth, keep looking for Percy." Ariana said, "Nice to meet you all, hope to see you again. Good luck on your quest!" She then walked into the forest.

Once out of sight Ariana pulled up her sleeve revealing her arm time and space teleporter. In the "Where To" Category she typed "Find Saria" and GO. She was pulled through the time and space wormhole and thrown out onto a beach. She glanced around and walked towards the line of offices and shops. It was still early here so she grabbed a smoothie from the smoothie stand.

After about 20 minutes a blue echo pulled up in front of the building called 'Psych', and two guys went into the building. That didn't get her attention. What got her attention was when a police car came up and two officers ran in. She watched the building for a while, waiting for something to happen. After maybe an hour or so all four came out with a teenage girl in a grey hoodie with black hair. Saria. Saria the two guys, and the female cop got into the echo while the other cop got into the police car and they left. They'd probably be back tomorrow and she could ask about Saria. Ariana smiled, now she could talk to Saria easily.

The next day

Around eight Ariana called saying she had a 'case' for the Psychic Detective. It was now nine and she was headed into the building.

"Hello?" She called as she walked in. "Is this Psych?"

"Yes, are you the person who called earlier?" She recognized this guy's voice as the one on the phone earlier.

"Yup, that's me!" Ariana replied.

"So what is it you want us to do for you?" The other guy asked.

"Well, I want you to find my friend." Ariana said smiling.

Ariana heard a voice , "They didn't have pineapple so..." Ariana looked up and she and Saria's eyes met. "Ariana?"

Ariana turned and looked at Shawn, "Wow you're really good at finding people." "Wait, you two know each other?" Shawn asked, confused.

"Yeah Shawn, we do. Ariana is my best friend." Saria said glancing at Ariana, "Can I talk to you Ariana. Outside?"

"Sure." She followed Saria out the door.

Once outside Saria turned to Ariana and said quietly "Please don't make me go back."

Ariana met her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Since when have I made you do something you don't want to?" She asked. "Besides the French cooking class I mean."

"I still have nightmares about that class. But I can make crepes now. As I was saying before, I think it will be nice to be away from camp and demigod stuff. I will help if they need it, but…" Saria trailed off.

"I get it. Give Shawn and what's his face my number in case you need help." Ariana said.

"His name is Gus. And thanks." Saria smiled.

Ariana responded by hugging Saria. Then jumping on her back and yelling, "Giddyap!" So with Ariana on her back Saria walked back inside.

Shawn and Gus were waiting for them, and looked surprised to see Saria giving Ariana a piggy-back ride. "So what's going on?" Shawn asked.

"I'm staying," Saria said. "As long as you don't mind."

"Nope, not a problem." Shawn replied

"Well, I'd best get going," Ariana said, jumping off of Saria. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and gave it to Gus. "My number, in case something goes wrong." She then smiled fist-bumped Saria and walked out the door.

"That was interesting." Shawn said, glancing at Saria.

Saria smiled, "What can I say. She's Ariana, of course she's 'interesting'. I've never known a time when she's not 'interesting'. If Ari wasn't 'interesting' I'd think the world had gone mad!" And with that Saria picked up her coffee and turned on the TV. "Do you watch Phineas and Ferb?"

**AN: Thank you for reading! Please review, I'm a little discouraged with 34 views and 1 review (From my editor). Tell me what you thought, even if you hate it! Please? And for those of you reading, I may get in one more update tomorrow, but then school is back, so weekend updates! Maybe a one or two during the week but don't count on it. Thanks for reading. **

**SunnyDay64 **


	5. Chapter 5: Buttercup and Timothy Green

Saria had decided to take it upon herself to clean the Psych office. She had finished a third episode of Phineas and Ferb and went to get a bag of Doritos when she'd tripped over a stack of papers. She had declared the area a hazard zone and set to cleaning it up.

It had been an hour when Saria asked "Why do you have this?" Holding up an old Stretch Armstrong with a safety pin in him. "And what's with the safety pin?"

"Oh, I wanted to see what was inside him." Shawn explained. "He's full of green goop."

Saria made a face and put him in her 'toss' box. "Don't throw out Stretch!" Shawn cried grabbing the toy from the box.

"What about this?" Saria said motioning to bright yellow troll doll.

"No. I am keeping Buttercup." Shawn said indignantly snatching the troll from her hands. "She didn't mean anything by trying to throw you away." He said to the doll.

Saria stood up, stretched, and rolled her eyes. "Keep your junk, see if I care." She said. "Now it's 12:30, are we going to eat?"

"Yes. What do you want?" Shawn inquired.

"Anything."

"You have to choose."

"I don't want to choose."

"But you are the guest, therefore you choose."

"But…"

"No buts."

"FINE! Sandwiches."

"Okay. Now, to that one sandwich shop down the road!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It turned out that "that one sandwich shop down the road" was Suzie's Sandwich Shoppe and Bakery, where Shawn got a ham sandwich, Gus got turkey, and Saria got a Chicken pesto Panini. They walked down to the beach and sat on a bench next to the ocean.

"I wish I could just leave sometimes." Saria sighed staring out at the ocean, which was now a cloudy green from the overcast sky.

"What do you mean?" Gus asked.

"At my ca-boarding school I have a lot of responsibility and stuff. And yes I am away right now but I will go back. I hope thing work out." Saria then smiled. "But live in the now! Future and past aren't as important as now."

"That is a good quote." Shawn said. "It should be in an office."

Saria smiled and stood up, "There's a dirty office that won't clean itself waiting for us right now."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Saria laid on her bed listening to her MP3's radio. She'd found a perfect station playing the perfect songs.

"SARIA." Shawn called from the living room.

"COMING!" She yelled back.

She slid into the living room in her socks, "Yeah? What's up?"

"We're going to watch a movie. Care to join us?" Juliet had asked.

"Sure. What movie?" She inquired.

"We're trying to choose between The Secret Life of Walter Mitty or The Odd Life of Timothy Green. What do you think?" Juliet explained.

"Hmm, I've seen Walter Mitty, so how about Timothy Green."

So approximately 105 minutes later both Juliet and Saria were in tears, and Shawn looked close.

"That was awesomely sad." Saria said.

"He changed their town forever." Shawn said.

"You two should do that." Saria said to Shawn and Juliet.

"Do what?" Jules asked.

"Write down everything your perfect child would be. Then bury it. Maybe Timothy Green will come." Saria replied.

"We should." Shawn said.

And they did. No, a boy with leaves growing from his ankles did not appear that night, but they all had a lot of fun.

**AN: This is about half the length I wanted, but my muse is currently marathoning Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes****, so I am trying to climb a wall stopping me from having good ideas with no rope The only reason I wrote this so I could update at all is my one reviewer (That's not my editor) Hopeless reader, I wish you weren't a guest so I could PM you, but thank you so much. Your review got me up and writing. Thanks. Please Review, ideas, criticism, I'll take it all. I will try to update within the next week, but with school and playing the french horn it's a little hard. Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Relax? I think not

Saria'd had a surprisingly dreamless sleep that night, and that put her on edge like the calm before a storm. She shook the feeling off. It was probably nothing. She was going to enjoy today, and not worry.

She searched through the new clothes she and Juliet had bought at the store yesterday, mostly jeans and t-shirts though Juliet had finally, after much convincing, talked Saria into buying a skirt as well. She settled on a pair of faded jeans and a black t-shirt with "What I really need are minions" in white typewriter print text across the front. For the first time in a long time she left off her fingerless gloves and simply tied her hoodie around her waist. She then put her hair in a loose braid, leaving her bangs down. Who would see her that she knew? No one would be in California.

She walked out into the kitchen humming quietly.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Juliet said smiling.

"It's going to be a good day. I think." Saria replied, grabbing a cinnamon raisin English muffin and popping it in the toaster.

Shawn walked in "Gus called; the chief wants us to look at a case." He said.

"Does that mean I come with you?" Saria asked.

"Yup!" Shawn said happily.

"Sounds fun." Saria replied smirking. "Old Yeller works there too, right?"

"Please don't call him that." Juliet cut in.

"I can't help it. I don't know which dog's name he has." Saria said innocently.

Shawn laughed, "Lighten up Jules. It's funny."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I'll see you two at the station." She kissed Shawn on the cheek, smiled at Saria, then left.

"So, we going?" Saria asked.

"Gus is picking us up." A horn honked. "That's him."

The second they stepped outside Saria yelled "SHOTGUN!" and got into said seat as quickly as possible.

"But…" Shawn said, then reluctantly slid into the backseat, "That's my seat." He complained.

"Too bad, you've got to be faster!" Saria taunted, turning on the radio. Immediately 'Many the Miles' By Sara Bareilles started playing. Saria sang along with the various songs as they drove to the station.

They entered the station and headed towards the chiefs office, Shawn leading the way. When they walked into the office Juliet, Lassie, and the Chief were all there.

"Oh. You." Lassie said glancing at Saria.

"_You_ has a name you know." Saria mumbled. "And it's Saria."

"Who's this?" The Chief asked, glancing at Saria.

"Saria Katelin Evers." Saria introduced herself.

"And you're here because…"

"I was found asleep in Shawn and Gus's office a few days ago. I'm staying with Shawn and Juliet."

"Okay. Mister Spencer, do you really think this was a good idea?" the Chief said, turning to Shawn.

"Of course! I trust Saria. Jules does too." He replied. Juliet nodded confirmation.

"I... I trust you." She said. "Okay. What we have here is a female in her early 30's, Caucasian, found stabbed with a sword in her house when the milk man was worried that she hadn't been getting the milk."

"That's unfortunate." Saria muttered.

"I'd like you to head down and check out her apartment. See if you can sense anything."

"OK! See you there." Shawn said to Jules and Lassie.

"Bye Jules, Bye Old Yeller!" Saria called as she walked out.

"Did she say... What?" Lassie asked and followed Juliet out.

**AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry I've not updated. I've fallen in love with the show Sherlock, and I've been playing French Horn. Also, good news! I tried out for Wizard of Oz and I'm double casted with another girl as Dorothy! :) Thanks again Hopeless reader for your review and ****esme625****for following. Thank you StormyDay27 for editing. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Murder

"Look, all I'm saying is that there's no point in going back. At least not right now. I mean I will leave you guys eventually, but probably not to go back home." Saria explained. She Shawn and Gus were on their way to the crime scene and Gus had asked if she was going to head home anytime soon.

"And why is there no point?" Gus inquired.

"No one cares! " She exclaimed. "I mean, Annabeth but she has Percy now. Travis and Conner are fun to hang out with, but they have their own lives. Ariana is my best friend, but she isn't at camp. Keri lives in Minnesota. I used to have Selena but she died in an…. an accident. There is no point in going back. I figure I'll just travel, make new friends, see new things, learn new languages!"

"You said camp." Shawn pointed out.

"School! It's more like a camp, I just slipped up. I mean, it does run a summer camp. Uh… yeah." Saria rambled.

"Go left!" Shawn yelled at Gus, who pulled a sharp left at an intersection, throwing Saria to the side as she was in the back.

"Jeez! Watch the turns!" Saria cried.

"Sorry! Wait, turn here and we're there." Shawn said.

They pulled up to an olive green one story house with crime tape around the front, a moment later Lassie's car pulled up next to the Blueberry. They all walked inside glancing around, their eyes fell on the victim. She was about 5'6" with long wavy dark hair and bright blue-green eyes; her face was turned towards the window. An expression of sadness was frozen on her beautiful face. She was wearing a light blue dress and white leggings. A sword was sticking out of her chest, and the words _'Get Away Jase Clane. I'm Sorry.'_ were written in lipstick on the ground a few feet away from the body, making obvious she had written it before the sword had killed her.

Saria discretely picked up the tube of lipstick, slipping it into her pocket. She walked around her and looked at the woman's face. Saria gasped, but hid it with a cough. The woman was obviously a daughter of Aphrodite, if the dove necklace around her neck had anything to do with it, and the sword was celestial bronze. She almost touched the sword but pulled her hand away an inch away from the hilt.

Shawn jumped onto the couch. "The spirits are talking… Her name is Samantha Garn. Jase is her boyfriend, that's a lead. She liked solitude, and volunteered at several places. She is from New York. She also played guitar." He stepped off of the couch. "Let's talk to this Jase."

While Lassie and Jules located and brought in Jase, Saria, Shawn, and Gus all went to the Psych office. Shawn had noticed that Saria had pulled on her hoodie and gloves after finding the body. She'd also pulled her hair out of the braid from the morning.

Saria was nervous. Someone was killing demigods. It appeared to be another demigod. Who would do that? And why? All the fear and nerves were building up. She was afraid she would lose control, and she couldn't have that happen. She took deep breaths. "I'll be right back." She called to Shawn.

Saria stepped outside behind the office. She pulled the lipstick tube out of her pocket and opened it. Nothing happened. She then twisted it until the lipstick was fully extended and it transformed into a dagger. She stared at it, shaking her head, definitely a demigod. "Lassie's got Jase!" Shawn called to her.

"Coming!"

A man, about 30 was sitting in the interrogation room. He had messy blonde hair and bloodshot green eyes. He was tall and muscular, and wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. He was staring across the room at the wall.

"Hello, I'm Juliet O'Hara." Juliet said walking into the concrete room.

"Oh, I'm Jase Clane. I sure you know that though." He said quietly.

"We just have to ask you some questions about Samantha Garn."

"She was my fiancée." He said voice thick with emotion. "We were planning a wedding date; it was going to be in the spring,"

"I'm so sorry about this. Did she have any enemies? Anyone who'd want to hurt her?"

"I don't know. She was a really nice person. The sweetest girlfriend I could ask for."

"How did you meet?" Juliet questioned.

"We both went to a camp. We met when we were both 14."

Shawn and Gus who were watching with Saria and Lassie in the next room both turned and looked at Saria, who mouthed _What?_

"What kind of camp?"

"Uh, just learned cool stuff. Archery, rope tying. That kind of stuff." He glanced away from Juliet.

"Okay. Someone will come in a minute." She walked out and stood next to Shawn. "Who wants to talk to him next?"

"Can I?" Saria asked.

"You…. Maybe if you went in with Juliet." Lassie sighed.

"Okay." She followed Juliet into the interrogation room.

Saria sat down in front of Jase and Juliet stood back. "Hello my name is Saria, nice to meet you."

"Uh, hello." Jase looked at her confusedly. "Aren't you too young to work with the police?"

"It's a special case." Juliet said from behind them.

_"__Look, Jase, I'm a demigod like you. I know a celestial bronze sword when I see one. Samantha was murdered, and I believe it was another demigod who did this." _Saria spoke in rapid ancient Greek. "_Now who is your parent?"_

_"__Apollo, You?" _Jase asked, looking slightly relieved that there was someone who knew what he was.

"_Hades." _Saria smiled bitterly. "_Now you realize you are a suspect. If you can provide a good alibi then do so and get out of California."_

Jase nodded and Saria turned and left. "There's always room at camp." She called back to him.

She walked out only to find that Shawn, Gus, and Lassie were all staring at her.

"What?" Saria asked.

"What language was that?" Gus asked.

"Greek." Saria replied.

Before they could ask anymore… uncomfortable questions Juliet walked out. "He has an alibi. I just have to check with the person he says he was with, and he can go."

"Let's go then." Saria said.

About an hour later Lassie stopped Saria, Shawn, and Gus. "What do you know about the murder?" Lassie asked Saria.

"Nothing." Saria said.

"You know something. If you know anything about this case you have to tell us."

"I honestly don't know anything."

"Come on Lassie she doesn't know anything." Shawn interrupted.

"No, she knows something." Lassie was getting frustrated.

"I don't know! I can't tell you!" She clapped a hand over her mouth.

"You can't tell us?" Lassie asked.

Saria shook her head. "I wish I could." She said softly.

"You know what? You're not important. We don't need you here!"

Saria remembered her mom saying something similar, and people at camp. She heard it much too often.

She stared at Lassie for a second. "Maybe I should just leave then." She said this with tears in her eyes. She turned on her heel and left. The second she was out the door she started running, picking up speed as she went.

In the station Lassie, Shawn and Gus stared after her. "Why'd you say that?" Shawn asked. Then, not waiting for an answer, he ran after Saria.

Saria was taking back alleys and climbing fences. She needed to get away. She had to run. Pressure was building up inside her. Her ice was pushing forwards. Every time she touched something frost was left at that spot. What she didn't know was that was how Shawn was tracking her. She ran and ran until she had no breath left. Then she looked around. She had made it all the way out of town and was in a forest not far from the edge of the city.

Saria pulled off her hoodie and gloves, setting them to the side. She then unleashed her ice. Ice walls, trees, sculptures, and more were made in that one little clearing. After about a half hour of letting go (but in a controlled area) she was exhausted. Saria looked around the clearing when she saw someone. She stared at a very confused looking Shawn standing at the edge of the clearing.

"What?"

**AN: Cliffhanger! So I think that after this story Saria is going to end up on 221b Baker street (From Sherlock) But where else would you like to see her go? And who should I pair her with? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ice and Saving People

"Oh… Hi." Saria said with an awkward smile.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore the fact that you are a magic ice lady and ask are you okay?" Shawn said.

"Uh, yeah, I've just heard what Lassiter said too many times, now I suppose you want an explanation." Saria said, surprised.

"An explanation would be nice." Shawn said smiling.

"You know Greek mythology?" Shawn nodded. "Well they're real and the come and have kids with mortals some times."

"I would say you're crazy but I just saw a forest become a forest-sicle." Shawn replied.

"Yeah, well I am one of those kids. I am a daughter of Hades, the death god, but I also have something…. different. Khione, the snow goddess, gave me power over ice and snow. I don't know why. Maybe she thought it would be fun to mess with a girl who was already going to be an outcast. All I know is that sometimes my powers get the best of me. I've gotten better at controlling them, but sometimes I still… explode. The ice is also part of my personality. I don't trust easily. Usually that is. The problem is that we demigods also are hunted by monsters, who can only be killed by celestial bronze, and my ice sword."

"That is… AWESOME!" Shawn exclaimed. "But why don't normal people see the monsters and stuff?"

"There's a thing called the Mist that clouds mortals vision to reality but you, like some others, can see through the Mist." Saria explained.

"I can't wait to tell Gus about this!" Shawn said excitedly.

"NO! You can't tell anyone!" Saria cried.

"Why not?" Shawn pouted.

"No one is supposed to know. They probably can't even see through the Mist so why does it matter?" She replied.

"Okay. Fine." Shawn said unhappily.

"Swear on the river Styx. If you break an oath on the river Styx bad things happen." Saria said seriously.

"I swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone that you are a demigod."

"Thanks."

Saria walked back into the station with Shawn, making their way towards Lassie's desk where Juliet, Lassie, and Gus all sat.

Saria moved so she was standing right in front of Lassie. "Let's restart." She stuck her hand out. "Saria Evers."

Lassie stared at her for a second, before shaking the offered hand. "Detective Carlton Lassiter."

Saria smiled. "Okay, so do you have anything on our murder yet?"

"There was recently a report of someone dressed all in black in a secluded part of town, should we check it out?" Juliet asked.

"Sure." Lassie replied.

About 10 minutes later they were all walking around the spot where the strange person was seen when a scream came from a house nearby. All five of them ran towards the house, Saria getting there first. She found it locked and grabbed a branch from the ground. Saria then proceeded to break the window next to the door, reach through and unlock the door. She opened it and they all crowded inside.

Saria ran into the living room and stopped; there was a girl, around 18 lying on the ground, a sword in her stomach. Saria ran over to the girl a kneeled next to her. To her surprise the girl was not only still alive but awake.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise." Saria said quietly. The girl had tears running down her cheeks, and was staring at Saria. "I'm Saria. Okay I'm going to take the sword out. It's gonna hurt." She glanced at Shawn catching his eye; she motioned to Jules, Lassie, and Gus with her head.

Getting the message Shawn said "Let's check that the killer isn't still here. Gus you go stand outside so the ambulance knows where we are." To Saria surprise they all listened to Shawn.

Saria carefully grabbed the handle of the sword and extracted it. The girl let out a choked scream as the blade was withdrawn. Then Saria grabbed some ambrosia out of her pocket and placed it in the girls' mouth. She swallowed quickly. The ambrosia didn't heal her totally the wound was still there, but it would keep her alive until the ambulance got here, Saria could already hear sirens in the distance.

"Jennifer." The girl whispered.

"Jennifer? Okay, the ambulance is almost here. I will try to visit you ASAP." Saria said this as paramedics came in and placed Jennifer on a stretcher. Saria watched as they wheeled Jennifer out.

"Our killer got away." Lassie said as he came into the room.

Saria nodded numbly, staring at the door. "I'm going to take a walk." She said quietly walking out the door, the others staring after her.

Saria was walking down the beach; she'd been walking for quite a while and needed someone who understood her to talk to.

"Saria?" A voice said from behind her.

She spun around to find…

**AN: Hey! What an update on time? Yeah! So YOU decide who is behind her. From any fandom! I will choose my favorite. Probably out of 2 or something.  
Responses! **

**Matt: I hope this chapter explained everything. Thanks for the review!**

**Hopeless Reader: Storybrooke it is! After Sherlock she'll head to Maine. Thanks so much!**

**Thank you so much **CTYerFOREVER **for following!**


	9. Chapter 9: Old Friends and Almost Dying

"Saria?"

She spun around to find... "Doctor? Why are you here?"

"Ariana asked me to check on you. She said if she came you would rant about her being overprotective. So are you okay?" The Doctor replied. "What's wrong?"

"Where do I start? Someone is killing demigods, and I am here helping to solve the case; I'm in a prophecy basically saying I will probably die, and I might let all my friends down!" Saria was out of breath at the end of this.

The Doctor smiled at her. "You always have a new problem don't you? I know you'll get the killer; you've already told me you did." The Doctor had known Saria when they first met, meaning that she met him at some point when he didn't know her. That time was probably coming soon.

"Prophecies are usually vague right? Then don't worry about it, okay?" The Doctor continued.

"Fine. So you think just by coming here and talking to me I'll feel all better?"

The Doctor smirked and nodded slightly.

"Okay, yeah, I feel a lot better, so good job." Saria deadpanned. "Tell Ari I owe her a rant."

The Doctor turned, trench coat flying behind him and walked back to his TARDIS.

Saria shook her head and continued walking down the beach.

After the Doctor left, Saria sat on a log in the dark, scanning the empty beach. She sighed and thought back to her childhood where this all began…..

At 3 years old Saria could do a lot for herself. Her mother didn't particularly want a kid like her. A child of the death god with ice powers? Not something Chantelle Evers wanted. Her mom would leave the house for the whole day leaving Saria all alone, so Saria learned how to do most things by herself.

At 4 she finally understood her mother didn't want her. This didn't bother Saria because that was how it had always been. She stayed out of the way, and only came to see her when her mom needed a chore done.

By age 5 she could make simple meals, clean well, and had started reading poetry. She especially enjoyed 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe, and had memorized it. She avoided her mother as much as possible.

At 6 she could do basic math and had become quite interested in music. She listened to her mother's old Queen album over and over again. Her one friend was her babysitter, Allison Jefferson, who watched her for $2 an hour. This was a special rate so Saria's mother wouldn't leave Saria home alone.

Then at age 7 it all changed. One night her mom didn't come home; Saria didn't even notice the change, but when Chantelle didn't come to several gatherings with her friends, one of them called the police. Not even Chantelle's closest friend knew about Saria, so no one came for her. After a week Chantelle was declared missing and a search started. A month later a simple note arrived for the police; it read, "_Not Coming Back ~Chantelle."_

And thus, Saria was alone. Her birth had never been recorded, Saria Evers simply didn't exist. She stayed with Allison for a while until a boy named Luke Castellen came to take her to a camp for demigods. She left with Luke, but before she did she said goodbye to Allison who gave Saria her grey hoodie. Saria wore it from then on as a reminder of her life in Pennsylvania.

"Saria!?" Saria woke with a start when she heard her name called.

Saria checked her surroundings; it was morning and she was lying on the sand next to the log she'd been sitting on the night before. She shook the sand out of her hair, and still half asleep, she stumbled towards the person who'd been calling.

"'m here." She mumbled.

"Saria!" Shawn sounded irritated. He had been wandering the beach trying to find her for about half an hour.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." She said unapologetically, then yawned.

"Saria, we were all worried." Shawn frowned, still unhappy with the situation. "You could sound a little sorry. I have feelings to. I'm psychic not psycho."

"It would be sociopath not psychopath if you didn't have feelings. Come on let's get to the station." Saria started walking, expecting Shawn to follow.

"Have you seen yourself?" Shawn asked raising his eyebrows.

Saria scanned her clothes still caked with sand. "Let's go to your house so I can clean up, then we'll go to the station."

Once clean, and with a 24 oz. coffee in her hand, Saria and Shawn walked into the police station and over to Lassiter's desk.

"There you are! I was worried." Jules exclaimed.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Saria muttered.

"We're heading back to the house to see if we can find anything." Lassie said.

"Let's go then." Shawn jumped up and ran to the car.

At the house they started searching for clues for who tried to kill Jennifer. Saria walked to the back door and noticed a piece of thin cardboard against the latch to keep it from closing all the way. She pulled the door open and followed a path of recently trampled grass to the trees behind the house. Next to the pond she saw someone dressed in all black. Saria couldn't see his features, as they were mostly covered with black cloth. All she could tell was that he was tall and thin, probably around 17.

"You're the killer." Saria stated.

He turned around and smirked at her. "Why of course, my dear daughter of Hades."

"Why?" Saria asked.

"The gods are terrible. Their offspring killed the one who raised me; a Cyclops. I was told all the stories of your kind." He shook his head. "Now you can join the others."

He lunged at her, pulling a sword out of nowhere. Saria pulled her sword out a second too late, and Jerkface, which is what she had started calling the boy, scratched the back of her arm from the elbow to her hand; luckily the cut was shallow. Saria blocked the next swing and started fighting right back. She would have been fine if he hadn't shoved his sword into her shoulder before she could stop him.

Jerkface smiled and hit her on the head with the hilt of her sword. It didn't knock her out, but she couldn't fight back. He pushed her into the pond that was extremely deep for a pond, maybe 10 feet. As she sunk, unable to swim, the only thing going through her head was a tune; _"We're going down, down in an earlier round and sugar, we're going down swinging."_ As she struggled to hold her breath, darkness was creeping in at the edge of her vision. Jerkface was gone now.

Suddenly someone was pulling her out of the water. When she hit the surface Saria started coughing, and felt herself being dragged out of the pond. Two small hands gripped her hand, and pulled.

"Saria you can't die, you still owe me a rant!" Her rescuer exclaimed. Saria's eyes met Ariana's and she smiled.

"You'll get that rant, don't worry. I might need a hospital first though." Saria replied before passing out.

**AN: Sorry for not updating last weekend! I've been really busy with school and such.**

**Response time!**

**Hopeless Reader: I didn't do Jack, but I hope this is just as good. She will eventually meet Captain America and Captain Hook, so don't worry. Thanks you for always reviewing!**

**MarsInNeptune: All in good time.**

**PsychEMay: I will! Thanks for favoriting!**

**Thanks you ****Darkestshadow Brightestlight for following!**

**Until next time!**

**Sunny**


	10. Chapter 10: Hospitals

Shawn made his way towards Saria's hospital room with Gus, Jules, and Lassie. He thought back to the day before…

_The three of them had gone to the living room to search when the front door had slammed open. The blonde from when Saria had first come to Santa Barbara, Aria or something, had sprinted in and frantically cried "Where's Saria?"_

_They had all glanced around, having no idea where Saria was. The girl had shaken her head and ran out the back door. The rest of them followed quickly._

_What they saw was a person in black jump the fence, Lassie followed them, and the large pond's water rippling. The blonde- Ariana Shawn remembered- glanced into the water and pulled her jacket and boots off, and threw them to the side. She then dived in, after a short time both Ariana and Saria's heads broke the surface. Ariana pulled Saria onto the land and Shawn noticed a dagger in Saria's shoulder._

_Ariana had leaned over Saria and exclaimed "Saria you can't die, you still owe me a rant!"_

_Saria had smiled faintly and said "You'll get that rant, don't worry. I might need a hospital first though." Then she passed out._

_They had gotten the ambulance and Lassie came back without the stranger in black._

They hadn't seen Saria or Ariana since the ambulance had taken them to the hospital. As they neared the room they heard quiet singing.

"_So grow tall Sugarcane, eat that soil, drink the rain. But know they'll chase you if you play their little games. So run, run fast Sugarcane." _

They walked in to see Ariana singing and holding a sleeping Saria's hand.

"Is she okay?" Gus asked.

Ariana stopped singing and smiled. "Yeah, they had to do surgery to fix her shoulder so she's still out from that. They said she's going to be fine."

"Who are you?" Lassiter asked with a hint of distaste in his voice.

Ariana stood at her full height of 5'3" and looked him straight in the eyes "I am Ariana Smith, and I would appreciate it if you were kinder. Is this how the police treats people?"

Lassie rolled his eyes and frowned "How do you know Saria though?"

"I am her best friend. I also am considered family to her. I am also paying her medical bills so if you don't want to have to figure those out then I would appreciate it if you weren't so rude." Ariana replied glaring slightly.

"I'm sorry about him," Jules intervened. "I am Juliet O'Hara and he is Detective Carlton Lassiter."

Ariana sighed and took her seat next to Saria's bed again. "Nice to meet you and all that." She mumbled taking Saria's hand again and starting to hum quietly.

Shawn, Gus, Jules, and Lassie left them alone.

_Saria was standing on a mountain. She saw Jason, Piper, and Leo all fighting a giant and Earthborn. _

_Then she was watching Percy talking to a bunch of wolves. Now Annabeth fighting a telekhine by a beach._

_Now it was the Titian battle in New York. She was fighting a monster, then another demigod, then helping in the infirmary. Suddenly she was holding Silena Beauregard in her arms, crying at her death, Saria and Clarisse were then fighting back to back. _

_Then it changed again. Saria was standing among bodies. Friends, family, strangers, they littered the ground. Saria fell to her knees. Staring at her were the lifeless eyes of these people. A new sound penetrated the suffocating silence, music. Ariana's voice, somewhere far, far away was singing Sugarcane. _

_Saria's dream changed. She knew it was a dream now. She was 13 again, running around the streets of New New New (etc.) York, laughing and chasing after Ariana. Then she was 15 and dancing with Ariana at a party they only went to because the Doctor asked them to. They ended up having a great time. It flashed forward to later that year. Saria and Ariana walking the streets of France on Christmas Eve. They'd had the best time that night; they had skated, eaten out, gotten ice cream, and built a snowman. Then it was just a few months before Saria had come to Santa Barbara, Ariana was trying to convince Saria to watch some animated movie, Saria had eventually said yes._

Saria slowly opened her eyes to the bright light.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Ariana asked her.

Saria blinked a couple times. "Good for having been stabbed. You?"

Ariana laughed and replied "I'm doing fine. You had me worried though."

"I am so terribly sorry for being stabbed." Saria said smiling, but suddenly her face fell. "I was scared Ari, if.. if you didn't get there..." She stared down at her sheets, biting her lip.

"I know Saria. It's okay though, I came and you're okay now. I promise I will always come. I will never leave you, I will always care. Cross my hearts." Ariana said tightening her grip on Saria's hand.

"Always?" Saria asked glancing up.

"Always." Ariana replied meeting Saria's eyes.

**AN: Another Update? Yes! I'm in a good mood so here's a little filler chapter. Sugarcane belongs to Missy Higgins.**

**Thanks ****Gift Rose11**** for following and favoriting! **

**Question: Who do you want Saria to date first? (Any Fandom) She will break up with them. And who do you want Saria to to end up with as her forever relationship? Any Pairing is fine, even slash. Thanks!**

**Sunny**


	11. Chapter 11: Happiness and Best Friends

"I WANNA LEAVE!" Saria suddenly yelled, throwing the book she'd been reading onto the floor.

"What's going on here?" Gus asked. Shawn, Gus, Jules, and Lassie had come in less than a minute ago to see Saria reading and Ari sitting next to her on the bed, playing on her tablet.

"Miss. I'm-so-bored has been doing this since 9 o'clock this morning." Ari replied, rolling her eyes and retrieving the book.

Saria made a distressed animal noise and fell back onto the pillows.

"Come on Saria, Dr. Shauna will be here soon and then you can go." Ari tried to reason.

As if on cue a woman in a doctor's uniform came in. "Hello Saria." She said.

"Hi. Can I go? I mean thanks for fixing up my shoulder and not letting me die, but can I leave now?" Saria said.

"I just have to check your shoulder, but you should be able to leave." Dr. Shauna replied, smiling. She went over and unwrapped the bandage from around the shoulder. She nodded and wrapped it with a new bandage.

"Okay, you have to wear this sling for two weeks, but besides that you'll be fine." She smiled and left.

"YAY!" Saria cheered. She grabbed her clothes off of the dresser and ran into the bathroom to change out of the hospital garb. Less than a minute later she was back, fully dressed, and ready to go.

"I'm free! Free!" She yelled as she ran down the hallways.

"She is definitely happier than she usually is." Ari said quietly before jogging after her best friend. The other four followed close behind.

It was getting late back at Shawn and Jules house, where it had been decided that Ari would share the guest bedroom with Saria. Juliet had gone to bed but Saria, Ari, and Shawn were still up.

"Please Saria. You cannot walk around Santa Barbara in that," Ariana was trying to get Saria to let her wash the blood out of her hoodie.

"But then I'll have to empty it, and it will take FOREVER to clean and I will be hoodie-less. Hoodie-less you hear me?!" Saria argued.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Shawn asked Ari.

"No, only when I am trying to help." Ari replied. "Okay Saria, how about you give me your hoodie and I will wash it, and you can watch Youtube videos on my laptop."

Saria seemed to think about this one long and hard. "Fine. Don't hurt my poor innocent hoodie." Saria pulled off the hoodie and laid it carefully in Ariana's arms as if it was her child.

"Alright, come on then." Ari said, and Saria followed her into her room.

Saria immediately took Ari's laptop (whose signal was protected from monsters) and went straight to watching Dan and Phil.

Ari listened to Saria laugh in the next room as she scrubbed the hoodie in the bathroom. Saria was happier than usual, which was good, but she wondered why and how long it'd last.

Finally, almost an hour later, Ari had gotten all the blood out of the hoodie. She hung it to dry on the shower curtain rod. She walked out and sat down next to Saria, leaning her head into Saria's shoulder and turning off the light. They then watched Youtube videos until three am.

Saria woke up at ten o' clock. She glanced over at Ari, who was still sleeping, and smiled. She had the best best friend in the world. She quietly slid out of bed and walked into the kitchen. There was a note from Shawn that said _Gone out, will be back around 2. _Saria walked outside and glanced down at the beach.

"Hey," Ariana said quietly from next to her.

"Hi," Saria replied. "Wanna check out the beach?"

Ari just smiled and grabbed Saria's hand, running down to the beach. Once they got down to the water Ari pushed Saria in. Saria laughed and pulled Ariana in right after her. They splashed around for a while until they were both thoroughly wet. Then they walked back to the house and got cleaned up and dressed.

They were both having lunch when Shawn walked in. "We think we know where our guy is hiding. Let's go."

**AN: Hey! I'm sorry this update took so long. I was really uninspired until FenrirWolfBlood Favorited, thanks so much! I won't be updating next weekend since Friday is opening night and then I have more performances over the weekend. I should update over thanksgiving break though. :)  
** **MarsInNeptune: I may just do that.**

**Hopeless Reader: Funny story; Saria will meet Jack (Way in the future) and they will be buddies not dating. Maybe Elsa when she was younger. Like 17. Thanks for always reviewing!**


End file.
